Photographs
by mariavenus
Summary: One train ride changed the life of Ringo Starr and Megara Charles. What could fate has in store for them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_From Megara's POV_

I met him on a train ride on my way to see my good friend Dannae, sometime in 2003, and I was feeling rather nauseous as I go about my first train ride, and watching the scenes changing rapidly from the window makes it even worse. I remember falling asleep for about half an hour, when someone opened the compartment door. I was a little rattled by its sound that I immediately opened my eyes; I saw a man came in and sat in front of me. He nodded at me with a smile, tipping his old black French cap as he did. He seems rather familiar, considering some of his features, but I did not say a word just to save myself from embarrassment, for he looks like a typical tourist. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a black coat and wrapped around his neck was a blue scarf and a Polaroid camera. Taking a deep breath, I turned my back from the window and tried to catch a few winks before the train finally arrives on the station where I'm bound to go. I was lightly dozing off when suddenly… *SNAP* a loud camera snap drew me back to reality.

"Excuse me sir!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I cannot help to notice how beautiful you are when you're asleep." He said. I bit my lower lip, narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow. He's definitely lying; I look like a dead rat when I'm asleep. There's no way I'd look beautiful in such circumstance, Christ! He's probably insulting me. But instead of arguing back, I just simply placed my scarf on my face to hide it from him. I heard him chuckle as I did, and I just had to remove it again to ask him what he was laughing about, I eyed him, and he suddenly stopped laughing, and said "Sorry."

"You look pale miss," He said sounding very concerned. I just shook my head, and closed my eyes again, but could no longer sleep. So instead, I looked at him, and asked, "So where are you heading?"

"I'm off to see me daughter." He answered with a smile that brightened up his blue eyes. And that's where it all started.

A snap of a camera. A photograph.

We spent the rest of the trip talking about arbitrary things about each other, I learned quite a lot about him, and I was sure he did learn a lot about me as well. He was a rather interesting person, sort of unique. We laughed at the photo that he took of me earlier, and he took more photos of me as we chattered along. He has a keen eye for good photography, and from his age, I figured that it was in his nature to take great photos. He was naturally skilled in it, and I'm pretty sure (though I did not ask) he did not just acquire it from an expensive course in photography. I envy him; I am a photographer myself, but I only became better at it because my father let me take classes to hone my skill which I got from him.

Then finally, the train stopped at my station and it was time for me to go.

"Good luck with your exhibit." He told me on my way out.

"Thanks and good luck with your father-daughter date." I called back with a smile. "Oh and by the way, it's Meg."

"Ringo."

"I know."

I knew who he was, and I don't mean to sound rude, but his nose confirmed his identity, and perhaps the rings wrapped around his fingers did too. He was very down to earth, probably the reason why I got comfortable talking to him immediately. He must have thought that I did not know him, but I was sure he noticed (and I've told him) how much I love the fashion and music of his era. He was a very interesting man, who has a lot of interesting stories up his sleeve, and an hour and a half is definitely not enough for us. I have to admit though, that at 63, he was still attractive, especially when he smiles… I'm not saying that just because he was part of the greatest band that inspired a lot of today's musicians, but because it's simply true. I wish we could be together a little while longer; I just love to listen to his endless stream of stories. I hope to see Ringo again.

_From Ringo's POV_

She was a sweet girl of twenty-three. She is beautiful in her 60's inspired hair style, and she looks intelligent—that she was able to prove in just a short span of time, and it was during that train ride that I took on my way to see my daughter, Lee. She reminded me of the girls I've met in my younger years, and at 63 at that time, I never knew that someone would come in my life and remind me how it was to be young again. Indeed, I never knew it would be possible to feel the same way ever again. It was the reason why I took a photo of her asleep in the first place. Something about her makes me feel alive. Life was taking its toll on me as I age and for an hour and half all the years that passed appeared to be taken off my life. She was funny, and although she is not of English decent, she laughed at me old English jokes.

"What inspired that old hair style of yours?" I asked her, and she giggled. I never thought that I would make her laugh; she seemed so timid at the start you see.

"I don't know I just love the fashion of your generation."

"Oh I thought you came here by time travel." We both laughed at that.

She was so young, but fearless and I was starting to really like her. For a whole hour and a half I did not care about our forty year gap, and I just chattered away about the things I did when I was her age. She was genuinely interested, and I was a little surprised. Women her age would not even dare to talk to an old man like me, even if I have left a legacy in the music industry they would not give the slightest interest in conversing with me. Being with her, feels as if I was a man of her age, and not some old man trying to slightly flirt with her; she was simply amazing and I admire her a lot.

When she was about to leave, I felt a heavy lump in me heart. The thought of her leaving suddenly makes me feel sad. I just met her over an hour ago, but it felt like I've known her all me life. I felt my heart skip a beat when she said me name as she walked out that compartment door. I didn't have the slightest idea that she knew who I was, for the way she talked to me seemed to be too natural for a person who encounters a celebrity. I would very much like to see Meg again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_From Megara's POV_

My purpose in going to England is not definite though, first I wanted to go to Liverpool for a photo shoot with Dannae, next was to keep myself busy. My father recently died, and I just needed to be somewhere to keep myself from thinking too much of my loss. That train ride surely did help a lot, it kept me busy for a while, and it kept me busy the entire time I was in England. It will not be forgotten soon, surely, and I was still holding on to the hope of seeing Ringo again. But when I saw Dannae that day, I did not tell her about meeting Ringo in the train, instead I told her how tired I was from the trip, and how nauseating it was. All throughout that day, all I have in mind was Ringo even though I was with Dannae talking about my upcoming photo exhibit. Dannae and I spent the rest of the day at a local coffee shop, and it made me wonder of the possibilities of being with Ringo in that place if only we have the entire day for ourselves. I bet we would be sitting at some better spot, like that one in the corner talking about our lives, and plans. There is just so much to talk about with Ringo, he never seem to tire of telling random stories. My heart broke when the train stopped at my station, and since then I wanted nothing more than to see him again.

The following day, Dannae and I went to Liverpool to start the shoot. I personally think that Liverpool is the perfect place to shoot my 60's inspired fashion photos, and Dannae is just the perfect model. She was tall, slender and perfectly proportioned, and the clothes that I like, I personally designed for her to wear for this shoot. The photos will be featured on my first ever exhibit next season, and the exhibit is a tribute for my father who was a photographer himself and a lover of his own era. My love of vintage things I got all from him, he greatly influenced me and so to pay my tribute to him I decided to work on this project. I know I said I was trying to get myself out of mourning, and this is all about him still, but this is the best way I know to keep myself from it.

Liverpool was awesome, with how the place looks, we were able to produce great photos for the exhibit, and I'm quite excited to have the photos transferred in my hard drive and have them enhanced. This whole thing indeed made me feel like I have a lot to do in my spare time, when in truth the transferring and editing is not such a chore to me anymore. Dannae was great, I didn't even have to tell her what to do anymore; she totally has a grasp of what I want, which also makes my job easier than I want it to be. Perhaps I am a masochist in some way, in a workaholic way, I guess. The shoot ended for the day, and left Dannae and I satisfied with the results.

I left England for Los Angeles with Dannae three days later to take a little break.

_From Ringo's POV_

I met with me daughter Lee the station after Meg's, and I told her about what happened to me in the train. I love me daughter; she was always supportive of her dad, she was laughing like I was sharing a romantic love story already, and not just a mere encounter with a woman that I think I like. It's always fun to talk to Lee, and I'm glad I get to tell her about that encounter personally; I'm glad we have this certain time every week to bond and catch up on our lives. Since she moved out I kind of grew lonely around me big house.

"She's pretty young you know." I told her as we lounge around a local restaurant.

"I don't really care how old she is." she laughed "Is she pretty?"

"Well she looks like a person from me time. You know the 60's?"

"Oh gosh, does she look like mom?" I laughed at that and gently shook my head in response.

Meg doesn't look anything like Maureen, nor do I find any similarities. Meg is unique, if I must say; she has a strong personality that attracted me to her. I first saw her on the hall of the train earlier that day, and even though she's noticeably foreign, still she stood tall and walked like she knew where she was exactly going, trying to blend in with the usual crowd, and she did it with less difficulty. I entered that passenger compartment on purpose; I find it funny actually, that among the swarm of beautiful, tall, skinny blondes and auburns, I was able to notice that voluptuous brunette in curls. I went in the compartment and found her asleep; I smiled at the peaceful sight of her and took a photo of her sleeping. I laughed at myself when the photo came out, I'm used to taking photos of strangers but that seemed to be my favourite one as I never took a photo of anyone sleeping before. I showed the photo to Lee and she smiled at me.

"Tell me you're not falling in love with a person you just met." I was astounded; I didn't think she'd say that.

"Oh daddy! You've fallen for her already!" She laughed and I could only smile to that avowal.

I wouldn't admit it even to myself, but it seems to be inevitable as I realize I am actually falling for her, and that fast too. I find it hard to hide anything from Lee, she's my best friend and she knows exactly whatever I am feeling even if my face tries to hide it. She once said that my face could hide it, but my eyes could not, and so I could only smile to her in reply. Lee giggled like a little high school girl who just confided her crush to her best friend, and I kind of feel the same way believe it or not. After all these years, I never knew I'd fall in love again, and at this age, I never thought it is still even possible.

I stayed in England for a couple more days to spend time with my youngest before I flew back home to Los Angeles.

_From Megara's POV_

Los Angeles is not really my home, but my pops and I spent so many years in this fast paced city that I kind of consider it as my second home. I am not originally from the Americas, but I loved it here, my dad and I migrated here after he and my mom separated when I was fifteen, and life has never been better until my father died. His passion for art, music and photography were the things that kept us alive for years, and now that he's gone I felt handicapped. All I have left was his art, music and photos to keep as company.

I turned the key that locks the door of my new apartment, and as I went in I left my bag beside the door and slumped on the bed, face first. I was glad to be home and safe in the comforts of my studio type apartment, the only thing that's missing is the presence of my dad. I badly miss him, especially when I came home from a trip, he'd always be sitting in an arm chair sipping coffee, and he would ask me how the trip went. He'd even pick the best photos I took during my trips, and he would name them for me when I cannot. He's such a great man, he's my only best friend and when heart attack took him away from me one night, my life has never been the same again. It's as if someone tore the entire half of my book and left me with blank pages, leaving me nowhere but in a home for one.

I tried to put myself together and tried doing some work. I edited a couple of pictures that I took, and I did that quite quickly; before I knew it, I was done with everything and got nothing to do. So I decided to take a walk. I grabbed my camera on my way out; L.A is not actually the best place to have long night walks if you're up for something peaceful, but the city amuses me, it looks really nice at night and I just couldn't help but to bring a camera everywhere I go. I checked the time on my wrist watch, and was surprised to see how early in the evening it still was. 8:39pm. as I was walking, I come across a book store, intrigued by the huge "sale" sign I went in. That's actually one of my biggest life problems, I'm a hoarder of books. Although I read them of course, some of them I learned to love and some—well, I had to give away or sell over the internet. I walked in and scanned the huge shelves looking for something I might take interest in; I drifted from shelf to shelf until I lift a book off its ledge and saw the man whom I was eagerly looking for—Ringo.

_From Ringo's POV_

I was back in me L.A. mansion, and as usual I am alone, except for my dog Lenny and my house keeper, Dolores. It could get really lonely, especially for an old chap like me in a huge house like this; I looked around and sighed as I put my bags down on the foyer and wondered why did I ever bought this property in the first place. Although, the place is really good, I never imagined that I'd live in it alone most of the time. I expected me kids to visit me often, but I guess they were more busy than their daddy now. I walked towards the living room and dived in the couch with my face first, the huge sofa was comfortable, but it made me feel alone all the same.

I sighed and dragged me self upstairs to my bedroom, got changed in the bathroom and turned the telly on. I sat on the foot of me bed and flipped the channels, looking for something nice to watch, but there isn't any. I thought maybe I could use some sleep, so I left the telly on with the volume lowered to three, and tried to sleep.

But just as I have trouble spelling words, I also had trouble sleeping.

I went down the kitchen and searched the cupboard for something to eat, but I realized I wasn't hungry at all. Oh old age. I got me coat from the coat rack, and I went out for a bit of a walk. Maybe that would do me good, and as I was walking along the busy night street of L.A. I came across a bookstore with a big "sale" sign on the window. I went in, hoping I could get me hands on something that I might fancy to read. I hopped from shelf to shelf trying to look for nothing in particular, just something of my interest.

Fate must be really kind to me these days for as I pick up a book, someone did the same thing from the other side of the shelf, revealing to me fate's surprise—Meg. She dropped the books she was holding in her arms when she saw me, and I don't remember doing anything that time rather than stare at her deeply in the eyes. She blinked and I did too, and we both started laughing at the sight of each other.

We chatted that evening on that bookstore. I walked over to where she was and felt happiness run down my spine, spreading something through my veins that I still could not fathom until this day. We need not exchange words to ask how the other was doing; it only took us a smile and a nod to greet each other.

_From Megara's POV_

Of all the places in the world, L.A. is the least place I'd expect to see him. I was spellbound by that certain unexpected and fateful meeting, for just when I though I'd never have the chance to see him again, he stood there right in front of me wearing his biggest grin.

I never thought a bookstore would be as equally romantic as a candle lit dinner.

We took a long walk as we talked and had coffee at a local café, but he ordered tea. I guess he was surprised by my choice of coffee, for when I ordered for black he looked at me as if he wanted to ask if I was sure. Well of course I was sure, I am an avid fan of coffee and I'd drink anything. The evening ended really great for he walked me back to my apartment; I didn't want him to but he insisted, and all I could do was smile to his politeness.

_From Ringo's POV_

We took a walk and had coffee at some café, she ordered black and I, of course, ordered tea. I was definitely surprised by her choice of beverage; I always thought black coffee is only drank by big, old men reading their morning paper. But as usual, she was just being her unique self, and all I can do is smile at her for that, there really is nothing to say about her personality. She's not exceptional, but she's definitely not a typical woman. I guess, oh how do I put it? Classic? Yes, I guess that's it, she's a classic woman living in the modern world, and I had to walk her home for being as such. She didn't want me to walk her home, and I asked her if someone would be mad if I do, and she said no, so I walked her home.

I asked her if I will see her again, and she smiled and said, "We will meet again, sir."


End file.
